Pounced
by The Dreaming Fangirl
Summary: (One Shot) The one time Chrom got caught staring at that ass


Pounced

By: The Dreaming Fangirl

"Well, I suppose that's enough planning for one day. I think I'm going to hit the hay." Robin stretched as she began to rise from her chair. She leaned towards the extended map, and as she began to move the various pieces back into each box, she let out a yawn before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Chrom?"

"Chrom?"

No answer.

She waved a hand in front of his face before she asked again, "Chrom?"

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes blinked and, as if released by a spell, his head snapped back before shaking back and forth.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes for a moment, before he answered, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, sire."

Robin moved to the back of her chair and, within the span of one fluid motion, she lifted her cloak until it lay draped on her shoulder. She opened the flaps of the tent, allowing for the cool breeze to soothe her overheated skin. She took in a breath of fresh air, and as she walked towards her tent, she smiled as the stars seemed to dance before her eyes.

Chrom stood in the gap of the tent and, as he continued to stare at the silver-haired beauty, his face moved into a soft smile. His eyes followed her trail, and he marveled at how, even with the warm-light of the camp's fire, she seemed to be able to emit her own type of glow.

His eyes had no trouble finding her, and as the breeze began to blow again, he watched as she lifted her arms moving the silver strands towards her back. The coat fell onto the ground behind her, and within a matter of moments, she quickly picked it up again, this time folding it so that it could be fully carried in her arms.

She turned herself around to face her tent again, and as soon as she turned her back, his eyes moved downwards as he noticed she was wearing one of her short-skirts again. The breeze had managed to slow down, and as the skirt's edges began to swish from side to side, his brain returned to the glorious image that tormented his waking thoughts and inspired the most vivid of wet-dreams.

He hadn't meant to walk in on her in the bath, but now that he has seen it, the damn image haunted him, beautiful and scintillatingly sweet. His eyes moved lazily upwards, and as his attention moved from the swinging of her hips, they settled on the movement of her waist. His throat went dry, and his heart pumped harder as he could practically imagine the woman's warmth on his hands before a noise cut him off.

"Eh-hem."

He looked downwards, and as comprehension began to dawn on him, he could feel the blood rush as his cheeks began to warm. Lissa stared back up at him, and as she began to blink, his eyes widened as he recognized that impish smile.

"Lissa?!" he let out a small cough as he continued, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was hoping to walk you to your tent, but since you're busy, I guess I'll wait."

"I'm busy?!" he let out another cough, "How so?"

"You were staring at Robin. Quite intently from what I can tell."

"She's our tactician. I look to her for counsel."

"Oh, I see. So, what counsel did you find in those sweeping curves, hmm? Or perhaps, was there some wisdom in the bounce of her skirt? You certainly were attentive with that detail."

The prince's face turned a deeper shade of red and he was quick to respond with, "No, no, no! I wasn't staring at her," he stepped forward as he began to stretch, "assets."

"Uh hmm."

"I was simply watching her until she got back to her tent. Safety's sake and all that."

"If that is the case, why didn't you offer to escort her to her tent?"

"I-," he let out an exhale as he continued, "I was too late to think in time. Didn't even get the chance to say 'goodnight'."

"I see." her smile softened as she said, "You've fallen pretty hard for this one, haven't you?"

"What?!"

"Nothing! Just forget I said anything! Don't worry; I promise I won't tell Robin what happened."

Chrom paused for a moment before he said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, Lissa."

And with those words, Lissa turned around to face her tent. She heard the tent flaps close before she bolted into the distance. Her mouth returned to her impish grin. Just because she couldn't tell Robin what happened doesn't mean she couldn't tell Maribelle!


End file.
